Be Careful What You Say To Abby (SLASH)
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony says something to Abby and she puts a plan in place to make it happen. Slash. Don't like, Don't read.


SLASH Don't like, Don't read

**Title:** Be Careful What You Say To Abby

All mistakes are mine, not Beta'ed.

**##########**

The man paced back and forth in the darkness like a caged animal. His thoughts consumed by four works spoken to him earlier in the day. He couldn't let it go, couldn't get past them. It was gnawing at his brain like some parasite. The room was suddenly bathed in light and he stopped in mid step as he saw the women standing just inside the door, her hand on the light switch.

"Why are you in the dark, in autopsy?" Abby asked looking at Tony puzzled.

"Just thinking." Tony shrugged it off not wanting to divulge the real truth.

"About what?" Abby's brow furrowed. "There's no case."

"Despite McSnobby's opinion, I do have deep thoughts now and then." Tony snapped. It took a moment but he slowly saw a smirk curl on the corner of her lips and he groaned internally. She knew exactly what was bothering him.

"You're thinking about what Gibbs said?" She smirked.

"What, what are you talking about?" Tony looked at her confused.

"I heard all about it." Abby knew about everything that went on at NCIS. "Your father spending the night at Gibbs place…in Gibbs' bed."

Tony watched as her eyebrow went up. He was about to turn on his Gibbs like glare, but then his shoulders slumped forward and he groaned.

"You know nothing went on between your father and Gibbs."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Of course I know that!" He snapped, the glare now plastered on his face.

Abby took a step back. "I'm just saying."

"My dad and Gibbs!" Tony entire body shivered.

"Kinda hinky thinking about the guy you've been lusting after for years doing your dad."

"Don't even! That is so wrong!" Again Tony's body shivered at the disturbing thought.

"You have to admit, it's kinda funny." Abby pursed her lips trying not to laugh.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at Abby. "There is only one DiNozzo man that should ever be in Gibbs' bed!"

Abby's eyebrows went up. "Well I don't see you doing anything to make that happen."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do?" Tony threw his hands up. "Just show up in Gibbs' bed and be like here I am take me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Gibbs and-" Tony suddenly stopped and let out a long breath. "And he's never showed any interest in men and especially not in me."

Abby rolled her eyes. "And you've never showed him that you have any interest in men or him."

"I'm not going to throw myself at him and hope for the best."

"Then I guess you'll never know." Abby folded her arms across her chest. "Is that what you want, to just let this eat away at you and never know if there is even a chance he might feel the same way?"

"Yes!" Tony yelled and walked past her and out the Autopsy doors. "So let it go!" He added before the doors whished shut.

A wide grin appeared on Abby's face. "I am definitely not letting it go."

**##########**

It was a few minutes before five on Friday afternoon when Abby came running into the bullpen. Gibbs was stuck in MTAC with Vance and Bishop had already left. Abby stopped beside Tony's desk. "Grab your gear." She barked in her best Gibbs voice and added the glare.

"I don't think so."

Her face softened and she pouted. "Please.

Tony cocked his head and looked at her. "What's up?"

She glanced over at McGee then back at Tony. "We're kidnapping you."

"No." Tony closed the file in front of him and stood up. "I'm going home and having a Bond marathon."

"Our surprise is sooooo much better than a Bond marathon." Abby grinned. "I promise."

Tony glanced over at McGee.

"It is." McGee nodded and smiled. "Abby's been working on this all week."

"Okay, I'm intrigued." Tony eyed her suspiciously. "What's the big plan?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you it's a surprise, but-" She smiled happily. "It involves food and movies."

"Still intrigued." Tony's right eyebrow went up.

She chewed at her lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I know you've had a rough week and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Tony smiled at her. Abby was the sweetest, most caring person you would ever meet, that was why everyone loved her.

"Say yes!" Abby clapped her hands together. "Please, please, please."

Another glance at McGee, who nodded, and Tony sighed. "Fine, I'm in."

"Yeah!" Abby clapped, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black silk scarf. "Then put this on."

Tony drew back. "What?"

"It's a surprise I don't want you to see where we're going." Abby said taking a step towards him.

Tony took a step back. "You want me to let you blind fold me?"

"Yes." Abby's eyes narrowed slightly. "Or I can use the Chloroform cloth I have in my other pocket and actually kidnap you."

Tony's eyebrow went up, not sure if she was joking or honestly might chloroform him.

"Do you really wanna take the chance?" Abby smirked.

He pointed at her. "I swear to God if you take me to that crazy Gothic poetry reading again I'll beg you to chloroform me."

"Understood." She nodded as she wrapped the scarf around his head covering his eyes. "What was wrong with the poetry reading?"

Tony scoffed then repeated part of a poem they had heard at the reading. "Pain, agony, I bleed red, my blood pouring from my wound, running down my leg and into my shoe." He made a face. "That's just creepy."

McGee had made his way over to Tony's desk and grabbed Tony's backpack. "Believe me, I would never agree to going there again either."

"Thanks McGee." Tony said reaching towards the voice to try and pat McGee's shoulder, but he just kept patting the air.

"Okay come on." Abby took Tony's arm and led him towards the elevator. "It's a short drive."

**##########**

After about a ten minute drive, the car came to a stop.

"Can I take this off now?" Tony reached up to push of the scarf.

"NO!" Abby practically screamed as she swatted Tony's hand away. "Once we get inside."

"Fine." Tony groaned. "This better be one hell of a surprise."

Abby and McGee climbed out of the car and made their way to the back passenger door.

"You better hope this doesn't backfire." McGee warned as he reached for the backdoor handle.

"Have faith McGee." Abby said always the optimist, she patted his shoulder. "If it backfires at least we'll be together in Antarctica."

"Why did I agree to this?" McGee groaned as he opened the car door and offered Tony a hand.

Tony raised his head trying to get his barring's and figure out where they might be. "We're not down town, that's a plus."

Abby looked at McGee with wide eyes and mouthed _hurry up. _With one of them on each arm, they quickly led Tony towards their destination. Abby pausing only long enough to open the door and drag Tony up the stairs. Half way up the stairs she saw Tony's eyebrows furrow and he took a few quick sniffs of the air around him. They reached the top of the stairs and McGee was pushing as Abby pulled Tony down the hallway and into the room.

"Wait are we-" Tony couldn't finish the sentence as he was shoved hard backwards. He was about to try and brace himself for the hard fall when his back made contact with the softness.

"NOW!" Abby screamed.

Tony felt the weight on his stomach, then his hands being roughly jerked above his head. Before he could pull away he heard the click click of the metal. "What the hell?" He yanked on the cuff feeling the resistance.

Abby pulled the scarf off of Tony's head and looked down at him from her position sitting on his midsection.

Tony's eyes instantly scanned the room around him, his eyes almost bugging out of his head as they landed on the face of the woman straddling him. "I will kill you."

"No, you'll thank me in the morning."

"Abby." Tony took a deep breath trying to steady his voice. "Let me out of these and we'll forget this ever happened."

She shook her head and climbed off of him. "Can't do that."

He glared over at McGee. "Et tu McBrute?"

"Tony I-" Tony jerked on the cuffs again and McGee took a step away from the bed that Tony was cuffed to.

"Don't worry, Gibbs will be home in about a half hour and you can explain to him why you're cuffed to his bed." Abby grinned.

"Abby you do not want to do this." Tony turned his glare towards her.

"It's time to tell Gibbs the truth."

"The truth!" Tony yelled. "The truth is the two of you kidnapped me and cuffed me to his bed."

"We didn't kidnap you." She corrected. "You came willingly."

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

She chewed at her lip. "Maybe a little."

Turning back to McGee. Tony's glare softened. "Come on McBuddy, you don't wanna do this."

McGee glanced over at Abby, his resolve starting to fade.

"Okay time to go." Abby pushed McGee towards the bedroom door.

"Abby if you do this I will tell McNosey every secret you've ever told me!" Tony threatened.

She looked back at Tony, concern clouding her face. She shook her head and continued pushing McGee towards the door.

"Oh I'm going to tell him about those three guy and that girl in Mexico!" Tony screamed.

"What!" McGee looked over his shoulder first at Tony then at Abby.

"He's lying, just keep walking." She said unable to look McGee in the face.

"Timmy come on." Tony yelled. "Help me out and I'll tell you all about. She's freakier than you even imagined."

As they made their way down the stairs McGee kept looking over his shoulder. When they reached the front door, Abby opened it and shoved McGee through pulling it shut behind them just as Tony yelled something about a ball gag.

"What the hell did you do in Mexico?" McGee stood on the porch staring at Abby.

"Not the time Timmy." Abby rushed past him and down the porch steps towards the car. "We need to leave before Gibbs gets home."

McGee made his way towards the car as Abby climbed into the driver's seat. As he opened the door and dropped into the passenger seat, he looked over at her. "We are going to talk about this."

She rolled her eyes as she started the car. "He's just trying to get under your skin McGee." She back out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"You better hope Gibbs is as hot for Tony as you think he is." McGee buckled his seat belt. "Because Tony will tell me everything to get back at you."

She stared at the road ahead of her and prayed. If this backfired Antarctica wouldn't be far enough away for the wrath of Tony and Gibbs.

**##########**

Gibbs walked into the house and let out a deep breath. God he was so glad this day was over, hours in MTAC was not his idea of a good day. He walked into the living room and tossed his keys on the coffee table, they landed with a clang.

"Gibbs! Is that you?"

The familiar voice tinted with fear instantly put Gibbs on alert, he drew his weapon and ran for the stairs. Half way up his instincts kicked in and he paused. "Tony."

"Get up here!"

Taking the steps silently, Gibbs kept to the side of the hallway stopping against the wall by the open bedroom door, he carefully peeked into the room.

"There's no one in here, just get me the hell out of these." Tony barked seeing Gibbs in full stealth mode.

Holstering his gun, Gibbs stepped into the bedroom and took in the image before him. "What the hell happened?"

"Abby and Tim happened!" Tony yanked on the cuffs. "Can you just get me out of these?"

Gibbs stood there a moment then folded his arms across his chest. "Why did Abby and Tim cuff you to _my_ bed?"

Tony froze. _Damn he should have thought this through._ His mind raced trying to settle on a good excuse. "You know them and their pranks, late April Fool's day gag."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "No, the McGee being the face of NCIS was an April Fool's day gag." He watched Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down. "What did you do?"

Tony laughed. _Good play it off_. "Long story can't you let me out of these and I'll tell you all about it."

Walking towards the man, Gibbs stopped at the foot of the bed. "No, I think you should tell me before I uncuff you." When Tony remained silent, Gibbs removed his gun holster and turned around walking to the dresser. "I have all night." He laid the gun on the dresser, turned around and leaned back against it locking his gaze on Tony's green eyes. "And you're not going anywhere."

"Gibbs come on." Tony sighed trying to hide his fear.

Gibbs cocked his head slightly seeing and sensing the fear in the younger man. "Abby would never have risked something like this unless there was a good reason."

"Come on, Abby is one of the greatest schemers ever, you're just never on the receiving end of it."

"True." Gibbs paused. "Which is why she wouldn't have cuffed you to my bed and involved me unless the reason involved me."

_Damn._ Tony mentally head slapped himself. He was not saying anything right. He yanked on the cuffs again. "Just please let me out."

"Tell me what you did and I'll let you go." Again, Gibbs was met with silence. He shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'll just call Abby."

"NO!" Tony yelled as Gibbs went to punch a button on his phone.

Gibbs stopped and his eyebrow went up.

Tony dropped his head back on the bed. "It's personal and-" He glanced over at Gibbs. "I really don't wanna tell you."

"But Abby will tell me if I call her?"

"Yes."

Making his way towards the bed, Gibbs put his phone on the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a pair of hand cuff keys. He reached up to undo the cuffs and saw the relief in Tony's eyes. Then he suddenly stopped and looked down into the green eyes. "Did you want to be cuffed to my bed?"

"What?" Tony laughed nervously. "No, of course not."

Gibbs was all too familiar with that laugh. It was the laugh that tried to mask the truth, a truth that must be similar to what Gibbs had suggested. "But you said something close to that."

The laugh faded and Tony looked away.

"Maybe I should call Abby." Gibbs picked up his phone and flipped it open. He looked at Tony and the scared green eyes met his.

"I said there is only one DiNozzo man that should ever be in your bed….and it shouldn't be my father." Tony's stomach clenched. There was definitely no denying what he met with that statement.

Placing the phone and the key on the night stand, Gibbs walked towards the closet as the statement infiltrated every crevice of his mind. Opening the closet, he slipped of his dress jacket and hung it up.

"You don't have to respond, just unlock these, I'll leave and we never have to talk about this again." Tony just needed to get away, he felt too exposed, too closed in. He watched as Gibbs walked to the other side of the room, pulled his polo shirt over his head and dropped it in the hamper leaving him in his white t-shirt and dress slacks. Then Gibbs was standing at the foot of the bed again.

Gibbs' eyes slowly skimmed up Tony's body stopping when he met the scared green eyes. He shook his head slowly. "You never shouldn't have told me the truth." He made his way to the side of the bed Tony's eyes following him the entire way. He gently sat down next to the captive man and reached out his fingers popping the button on Tony's dress jacket and letting it fall open. He slowly shook his head again. "You should have lied."

"Why?" Tony's voice trembled.

Gibbs leaned closer as his fingertips brushed across the shirt fabric covering Tony's stomach. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Because now you'll be lucky if I uncuff you Monday morning to go back to work."

Tony took a sharp breath as Gibbs' fingertips played with his belt buckle. His cock hardened as a mixture of relief and a new sexually charged fear took hold.

Drawing back, Gibbs smirked as he saw the bulge in Tony's pant and he undid the belt buckled. Gibbs saw the hint of fear in Tony's eyes. "You should be scared." Gibbs sighed as he ran his hand up Tony's chest, stopping and pinching Tony's right nipple between his fingers. Tony's body trembled and a soft moan escaped from the younger man's lips. Gibbs licked his lips. "Oh the things I want to do to you."

"Gibbs." Tony whimpered as the fingers pinched his nipple again and his entire body arched.

Gibbs released Tony's nipple and stood up, he pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it aside then walked to the end of the bed again. Putting a knee on the bed he slowly stalked up Tony's body, stopping when he could look directly down into the younger man's eyes. Putting a hand on the bed next to Tony's head, Gibbs other hand pulled the dress shirt from Tony's pants and started to work his way up the buttons. Tony's breathing becoming more labored as each button was undone. "I've had so many fantasies about taking you, but I never thought I'd be handed you captive to do with as I please." Gibbs reached the top button and pushed the shirt open exposing Tony's chest. Gibbs' eyes took in the now unmarred exposed flesh and then looked back at Tony. Gibbs let out a lustful groan. "Please tell me you like a little pain with your pleasure."

Tony's breathe caught in his throat and he saw the gleam in those cobalt blues. "Yes." He managed to whisper.

Gibbs smirked as his fingers clawed up Tony's rib cage and he dipped down and licked at Tony's throat.

Tony's eyes closed as he reveled in Gibbs' exploration, strong fingers clawed at his rib cage then danced down his chest and mauled at the flesh of his stomach. His head fell back exposing more of his throat to Gibbs and he felt the surprisingly soft lips press kisses against his Adam's apple. Then the rough tongue licked up the side of his neck and a warm breath whispered across the moisture causing goose bumps to form. Tony's eyes shot open as Gibbs' teeth suddenly bite hard into his flesh. Tony's mouth fell open as the sensation shot down his spine and directly to his cock. "Harder." Tony gasped begging for more.

Gibbs bit down harder, but only for a moment, then his lips kissed the spot and he licked down to Tony's chest. He paused when he reached the spot just above Tony's left nipple, his fingers joined in rubbing and pinching until the nipple was a hard nub, then Gibbs bit down hard.

"FUCK!" Tony cried out as the jolt of pleasure surged through his body.

Again, Gibbs kissed the spot then moved down to the middle of Tony's chest. Another bite and Tony's body arched and shook, then a bite to Tony's stomach. Gibbs moved back up Tony's body gazing down at the man again. He watched waiting for Tony's eyes to flutter open, before his lips crashed down onto the younger mans.

Tony attacked Gibbs' lips, feeling it was his only recourse in this situation. He forced his tongue into Gibbs' mouth tasting every minute piece of the man, then he brutalize the man's lips, kissing, nipping, and sucking at the older man's lips until he bit down on the bottom lip, drew it back then released it and jerked away. He stared at Gibbs swollen red lips and it took only a second for Gibbs to counter with his own renewed assault.

As Gibbs continued his assault, he skillfully undid Tony's pants and let his fingers brush through the hairs above Tony's cock causing Tony to moan into the kiss. Gibbs yanked his head back as his fingers made contact with Tony's cock and pulled it free. His hand enveloped Tony's cock and quickly started pumping over its length.

"Gibbs." Tony panted trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Come for me." Gibbs hissed. "Hard and fast."

"I want-"

"I have so much more I plan to do to you." Gibbs growled. "But right now I just want to hear you, feel you come for me."

Tony threw his head back as Gibbs worked even faster over his length.

"That's it." Gibbs watched as Tony started to give me. "Let it happen, give in like all those times you jacked off wishing it was my hand around your cock."

"GIBBS!" Tony screamed the name as he surrendered, his hips bouncing up and down in rhythm to Gibbs' strokes. Then his body tensed, his toes curled and the world behind his closed eyes exploded into a dizzying array of brilliant colors. Finally, the tension left his body and he collapsed onto the mattress.

Gibbs placed a kiss below Tony's ear. "You are gorgeous when you come."

"Get these off me." Tony panted. "Please."

"I can't do that." Gibbs said as he climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Tony heard the water running, then saw Gibbs emerge with a wash cloth. He shivered as the cool cloth wiped at his stomach.

Tossing the cloth in the hamper, Gibbs tugged Tony's pants down his legs, then tossed them aside.

"Gibbs, please." Tony jerked on the cuffs.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

"Believe me cuffed or not." Tony groaned with need. "You can do anything you want to me."

"Good to know." Gibbs stood at the side of the bed and removed his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down.

"Please." Tony pleaded as he stared at the bulge in Gibbs' slacks.

"Something you want." Gibbs' hand squeezed then rubbed his hard cock through the fabric.

"I want to touch you."

Gibbs smirked as Tony's eyes danced back and forth between his cock and his face. "I think what you want is my cock."

"Yes."

"Don't worry you'll have my cock, several times before we're through." In a single motion, Gibbs pulled down his pants and boxers, then stepped out of them. Climbing over Tony's body again, Gibbs' knee forced its way between Tony's thighs brushing against the younger man's balls. His hand caress up Tony's chest, pausing to touch one of the welts already rising on Tony's flesh from the earlier bites. Gibbs shook his head as he gazed down at Tony. "I want to mark every inch of you as mine."

The depth of emotion behind the words took Tony's breath away. "I'm yours, I always have been."

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips gentle brushed against Tony's as his hand caressed Tony's cheek. Gibbs sighed as their lips parted. "And you always will be."

"Always." Tony pulled at the cuffs in some futile attempt to reach for Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked. "I like you in cuffs."

"Bet you wish I was gagged too." Tony grinned.

"Oh no." Gibbs shook his head as he brushed his thumb across Tony's lips. "I want to hear every moan, every word, and every scream you utter when I fuck you."

Tony's body trembled with anticipation.

Reaching over, Gibbs opened the night stand drawer, pulled out two objects and laid them next to Tony's prone body.

Straddling Tony's leg, Gibbs fingertips danced up the inside of Tony's thigh. "How long has it been college, the Academy, maybe your first job as a cop?"

"The Academy." Tony answered knowing exactly what Gibbs was asking.

"Were you in love?"

Tony shook his head.

"Just two young men trying to get through the police academy find each other and need a release." Gibbs smirked.

"Something like that." Tony picked up his head and saw Gibbs pick up the items again doing something with them just out of view

"Who fucked who or did you fuck each other?"

"We fucked each other." Tony heard a pop of a cap.

"Which did you like better."

"With him, I liked fucking him better."

"With him, but other men you preferred to get fucked?"

Tony nodded and Gibbs held up the object and Tony's cock twitched. It was a long slender dildo that was thicker at the base. There was a slight bend near the top, with a small oval shaped head. Tony knew exactly what it was, a prostate dildo. And it glistened from the lube Gibbs had already applied.

"I want you nice and relaxed for when I fuck you."

Tony felt the dildo slip between his ass cheeks, then the pressure against the tight muscle as the head of the dildo was gently worked into his ass. There was a momentary sting, but it faded away quickly.

Gibbs worked the dildo halfway into Tony, then stopped. "Feel good?"

"Yes." Tony sighed taking a deep breath as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

Slowly, Gibbs pulled the dildo almost out, then worked it back in, again stopping half way and just leaving it there. His hands skimmed up Tony's chest and he came face to face with the younger man again. "Rock your hips." It was said as a request not an order.

Tony rocked his hips upward and his body trembled as the dildo hit his prostate. He opened his mouth to cry out but Gibbs tapped the base of the dildo and another bolt of pleasure surged through his body. The only sound was some strangled whimper.

"Is that why you didn't like getting fucked by your academy boy, because he didn't know how to make you come when he fucked you?"

All Tony could do was nod as he rocked his hips wanting more.

"I will always make you come when I fuck you." Gibbs growled as he pushed the dildo deeper into Tony the wider part of the dildo opening the younger man further. "Whatever it takes." Gibbs crawled back down Tony's body.

Tony lifted his head again, gasping as Gibbs' lips wrapped around the head of his cock and licked across it. "FUCK!" He waged war with his body, trying everything possible not to come as Gibbs' mouth engulfed his cock then started bobbing over his length. Tony's mouth fell open and his head went back as the delicious combination of the dildo in his ass and Gibbs sucking his cock pushed him to the edge of the abyss. It was too much and felt too good, Tony couldn't hold on and when Gibbs' lips reached the base of his cock and sucked hard, he exploded. The air rushed from his lungs and he couldn't take in a breath as at that moment, Gibbs pulled the dildo out then shoved it back in hitting Tony's prostate again. Tony's entire body jumped off the body as he convulsed. The world went white, then black as his body came crashing back down onto the bed. He gasped for breath his aching lungs burning as he gulped in air. It still wasn't enough as he took another deep breath. That's when he felt it, the dildo was removed and... "GIB-" The rest of the name caught in his throat as the head of Gibbs' cock breach him and he felt the familiar sting. Involuntarily, he yanked on the cuffs as his body tried to comprehend the erotic mixture of pleasure and pain it was experiencing.

Tony felt the soft lips against his neck, soft lips that dropped raindrop like kisses against his flesh soothing him like some unforeseen spring shower. Then a gently touch of fingertips caressing his cheek as the lips moved from his neck to his ear and whispered softly.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

The words wormed their way into Tony's mind and they fueled the flame of desire as Tony wrapped a leg around Gibbs' hip, his heel pressing into the small of Gibbs' back urging the older man forward.

Gibbs' cock gradually sank into the warmth of Tony's body and Gibbs took a deep breath to calm his own growing need. "You feel so good." Gibbs panted as his hand skimmed down Tony's ribcage and latched onto the younger man's hip. "So damn good." Gibbs drew his hips back slightly then sank back into Tony. He was going to lose control and there was no way to stop it. Again he drew back this time almost completely leaving Tony then lunging back in and that was all it took. He started to piston in and out of Tony giving in to his overwhelming need for the younger man. "I'll never get enough of you." Gibbs growled against Tony's neck. "Never."

Tony's only response was to wrap his other leg around Gibbs taking the older man deeper.

Gibbs moaned as Tony pushed him deeper, heels digging hard into his back. The body under him was arched and he could feel Tony cock was hard again and rubbing between their stomachs. "Come for me again?" Gibbs rumbled hammering into Tony.

Turning his head slightly, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "So close." Tony nipped at Gibbs' ear. "Harder." Tony heard the deep growl from the older man as both of his hips were grabbed and Gibbs lunged into him with even more vigor. "That's it." Tony buried his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck and shoulder as he felt his body tense. As the wave washed through him, Tony sank his teeth into Gibbs' shoulder as he came.

Gibbs let out some animalist cry as Tony's teeth tasted his flesh and Tony tightened around Gibbs' cock. It was too much and Gibbs came, his entire body tensing as he clung to the younger man's hips as he rode out the wave. Then his body collapsed down onto Tony leaving Gibbs wheezing for breath. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but somehow he managed to roll off Tony and down onto the bed.

When his breathing finally started to steady, Gibbs grabbed the key from the night stand and uncuffed Tony. Tony's arms fell lifelessly to the bed and Gibbs gently started to massage them helping to stimulate the blood flow. "Tony." The younger man's silence at having finally been released caused Gibbs to worry.

"I'm okay." Tony managed to mumble as he brought his arms down to his sides. "Are you?"

"Not sure." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

Tony sat up and pulled off the open shirt and jacket he'd been trapped in. Then he laid down on his side and pushed at Gibbs' shoulder.

Taking the hint Gibbs rolled onto his side facing away from the younger man and Tony curled up against him.

Tony's arm snaked around Gibbs' waist and his fingers brushed across Gibbs stomach. "I hope you're ready for this." Tony sighed as he dropped a kiss to Gibbs' shoulder. "Because it's my turn."

Gibbs felt Tony's hard cock press against his ass, in no way surprised by the younger man's recovery time. "And just what are you going to do to me?" Gibbs wanted to hear Tony say it.

Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name as you come." He felt the moan travel throughout Gibbs' body. Reaching back, Tony found the lube and popped it open and squeezed some into his hand.

Gibbs felt the familiar pressure then the slight sting as two fingers entered him and he rocked back on the digits.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't want it." Tony worked his fingers in and out of the older man. "But you're already wanting more."

"I want you." Gibbs moaned as the fingers scissored inside him opening him further then Tony added a third finger. "All of you."

"You'll get all of me." Tony groaned as he jerked his finger away and picked up the lube again. Lubing up his cock, he tossed the bottle behind him and shoved his cock between Gibbs' ass cheeks. The head of his cock found its target and slowly Tony pushed forward.

Gibbs grabbed the hand at his hip, entwining their fingers and placing their joined hands against his chest as he rocked back.

Tony buried his face against Gibbs' neck as he rocked forward letting more and more of his cock be consumed by the warmed until he was completely inside Gibbs. Tony kissed Gibbs' neck as he drew back then pushed forward again. He felt Gibbs push their joined hands tighter to his chest. "Say it." Tony whispered.

"Fuck me." Gibbs pleaded.

The need in Gibbs' voice fed the flames and Tony pulled out and lunged back, taking Gibbs relentlessly. Their bodies locked together, covered in sweat and their earlier love making, they grunted and groaned like two wild animals.

Gibbs was so close, his cock now hard and dripping precum as Tony hit his prostate and his body shuddered. He slid their joined hands down his stomach towards his cock and Tony jerked his hand from Gibbs, wrapping it around the older man's cock and started jerking him off.

"Come for me, show me how much you love me fucking you like this." Tony growled as he started making quick short movements into Gibbs. His lips pressed down onto Gibbs' shoulder, then opened and he bit down tasting the salty sweat of the older man.

"TONY!" Gibbs screamed the name as he pushed back burying Tony's cock inside him and squeezed the cock tight as he came. He felt the teeth dig dipper into his flesh as Tony let go of his cock and wrapped an arm around his waist crushing their bodies together as Gibbs felt the younger man's release fill him.

Tony clung to Gibbs as they both struggled for breath, even as their breathing steadied, neither was willing to move. "My whole body aches." Tony sighed as his arm around Gibbs' waist loosened.

"I'll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow." Gibbs groaned as muscles he forgot he even had started ache.

"I still can't completely feel my arms." Tony chuckled. "We can't fall asleep like this." He peeled himself from Gibbs' body and rolled down onto his back. "Seriously we're sticky and we smell like sex."

"It's kinda sexy." Gibbs chuckled as he flipped over onto his other side.

Tony groaned. "You're one of those."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"All turned on by that sex smell." Tony grinned. "Probably like that whole musky smell after someone works out."

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh God." Tony groaned again.

"I like the smell of you covered in sex." Gibbs purred leaning down and kissing Tony's neck.

Tony's eyes closed as he savored the feel of Gibbs' lips. "This still feels like a dream."

Drawing back, Gibbs met the sparkling green eyes and cupped Tony's cheek. "It's not a dream."

Tony reached up and pulled Gibbs to him kissing him softly. When their lips parted, Tony's slowly opened his eyes to stare into blue. "Definitely not a dream."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"Because after I kiss you I always wake up and you're gone." Tony sighed.

Gibbs captured Tony's lips again in a loving embrace, then he let his forehead rest against Tony. "It's real and I'm not letting you go."

"Gonna hand cuff me to the bed again." Tony smirked.

"I might."

"Please, no more cuffs." Tony paused as he thought about what he was saying. "At least for a few days."

"I'll use the silk scarfs." Gibbs winked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are a naughty boy." Tony bit at his lower lip. "Much naughtier than I thought you would be."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Gibbs leered down Tony's body. "I have so many plans for your body."

The promise in Gibbs' voice made Tony's cock twitch. "Gibbs." Tony whimpered as he imagined all the endless possibilities. "Okay." He put his hands on Gibbs' chest and shoved him away. "None of that until I have a shower." He went to climb out of bed and Gibbs grabbed his arm pulling him back.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him close. "And you really think I don't have plans for your naked body in the shower?"

"What about the plans I have for your naked body." Tony smiled.

"We can do both." Gibbs sighed wistfully. "We can do anything you want."

Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs, then brushed a finger across the warm lips. "One night of unbridled passion and you're already whipped." A wide grin spread across Tony's face.

Gibbs growled and tossed Tony down onto the bed as he attacked the younger man's neck causing Tony to break out into a fit of laughter. His lips kissed to Tony's ear. "I love to hear you laugh."

Tony drew Gibbs up and met the blue eyes that had softened towards him.

"I am completely whipped." Gibbs smiled. "And I freely admit it.

"Sweet Gibbs is _very_ sexy." Tony bit at his lower lip suggestively.

"Then take me to the shower and I'll show you just how sweet I can be." As Gibbs went to get up, Tony stopped him. "What is it?"

"You do realize Abby and Tim are never going to let us forget this happened because of them."

"I'll deal with them later."

"Oh do I hear payback in your voice." Tony asked excitedly.

"Definitely." Gibbs smirked.

"Tell me, tell me."

"Abby cuffed to McGee's bed."

"What about Delilah?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Shut up!" Tony smacked Gibbs' chest. "Delilah's down for that?"

"She's almost as freaky as Abby." Gibbs added as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Why the hell didn't I know this?" Tony asked annoyed, then his brow furrowed. "Better yet how do you know this?"

"If you spent less time worried about who's in my bed, you might be more observant of the other people around you." Gibbs started the shower.

"I'm observant." Tony barked as he climbed out of bed and made his way to towards the bathroom.

"You let Abby and Tim willingly get you to my place and cuff you to my bed." Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay not a shining moment, but they're my friends I should be able to trust them." Tony stepped into the bathroom and felt the arms wrap around him from behind. He settled against the body behind him.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "With all my heart."

"Good, then get in the shower and put your hands flat on the wall in front of you." Gibbs paused. "Understood."

"Yes."

Gibbs let go of Tony and the younger man pushed open the shower curtain and climb into the shower. Gibbs shook his head and chuckled to himself. So easy. He brushed the shower curtain aside and climbed in and was roughly shoved against the side wall of the shower.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that trust me crap twice tonight." Tony smirked. "I suggest you turn around and put your hands flat on the wall."

Gibbs' arm shot out and his hand latched onto the side of Tony's neck jerking the younger man forward. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Tony smiled then it turned into a wide grin. "Utterly whipped."


End file.
